


Two lies and one truth

by LadyIrina



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bored Tony makes for annoyed Hawkeye, Can you tell which is the lie?, Clint is a liar liar pants on fire, F/M, Mentions of Natasha - Freeform, Tony is now scared, but which is the lie?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on a mission, Tony gets bored and pesters Clint into entertaining him. After a game of 'Two truths and one lie', he might be regretting that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two lies and one truth

**Author's Note:**

> Reader, be aware! This is based on the no-nonsense Barton he seemed to be in the Avengers and just me playing with the darker side of my beloved archer/assassin! Set shortly after the Avengers movie!

\---

 

It was called 'Surveillance Duty' but Tony Stark knew that was just fancy talk for 'baby sitting', which again meant 'bored out of your skull' in Tony-speak!

  
He glanced over at his partner in boredom; Agent Clint 'Hawkeye' Barton. He, weirdly enough, seemed quite happy sitting on the edge of a skyscraper while staring down at the people milling about.

  
It didn't really surprise Tony. None of the SHIELD agents, including big daddy Fury himself, had an ounce of humor between them.  
Still, in desperate times...

  
"Hey," Tony called out, hovering over to sit down next to the agent. "Barton."

  
No answer.

  
(Tony wondered if there were any gargoyle-impersonation contests he could enter him into and what the prize of winning it might be. Because the way Barton wasn't moving, at all, win he would!)

  
Anthony Stark, however, had a very strong need to be entertained by something other than a guy copying a salt pillar at that moment and he usually got what he wanted.

  
"Barton, come on, hey, if you don't say anything I'm going to be forced to talk and that could end badly. I mean, really bad. Ninety nine bottles of beer kind of bad."  
Was that a twitch in Barton's shoulders?  
Tony leaned in for the kill. "Row row row your boat, gently down the stream..."

  
With the sigh of a man condemned to a horrible fate, Clint finally glanced over at him. "We're here on a mission, Stark."

  
Raising the mask of the iron suit, Tony sent him a sardonic look. "And how is that going?"

  
"Just because there hasn't been any activity yet doesn't mean..."

  
"Two hours, Barton," Tony interrupted. "It's been two hours and to be honest, I don't think these guys are going to start acting up any time soon."

  
Clint frowned before returning to stare down at the street again. "What do you want, Stark?"

  
"First of all, is there something wrong with my name? As we're both Avengers, did you know they said I didn't qualify first, and we might be going on more missions together and 'Mr Stark' is my father, you should just go with Tony!" Tony gave his most winning smile. "Secondly, being a genius, I get bored easily and must have entertainment."

  
"I'm not doing a tap-dance routine just to amuse you, 'Tony'," was the dry reply.

  
Tony rolled his eyes. "Just talk to me, Chuckles." He shrugged. "Tell me something."

  
Clint's eyes slid over to focus briefly on him before returning to their original target. "Okay, fine."

  
"Awesome."

  
"Have you ever played Two Truths And One Lie, Stark?"

  
"Tony. And no."

 

 

 

Clint warily watched a man passing the door leading to the scientists they were supposed to keep watch over, but kept otherwise frozen like before. "It's simple, really. I tell you three things about me. Two are true, one is a lie, in random order, and you got to figure out which is the lie."

  
Tony gave an approving nod. "I think I can handle that. Easy. Hit me, Birdman!"

  
"One. Loki's curse on me was an absolute horror. Waking up afterwards, the more I discovered about the destruction I had caused, the lives lost because of me, the worse I felt. I still can't help wondering if Coulson wouldn't have died if only I had fought harder against it, somehow, even when I know there was nothing I could have done against magic."

  
The smile slid off Tony's face and he swallowed hard. It was still a sore topic. He was a little amazed that Barton brought it up actually, but the hurt in Clint's voice sounded true enough.

  
"Two. Natasha Romanov is my best friend, my lover and the love of my life. She is the one person I truly trust and I would gladly give my life for her. Years and years ago SHIELD sent me to kill Natasha, but I couldn't do it. Bringing her to SHIELD is the best decision I have ever made and I will never regret making that choice. "

  
Too easy, Tony thought.  
The fact that Hawkeye and the Black Widow were an item was, exactly that, in Tony's book: a fact. Also, there was no mistaking the emotion in Clint's voice when he spoke about her. It was the same fuzzy feelies that scrambled about Tony's own chest whenever Pepper was around.

  
"Three. I take no pleasure in killing. When SHIELD sends me out on missions, I do what I must for the greater good, whether it be observing a door for hours or putting an arrow through someone's neck. Though, I would rather let my target go than cut through a civilian. Killing is sometimes an unfortunate necessity but I consider a day where I don't have to take a life a good day."

  
Tony blinked. There was nothing but honesty in Barton's voice and an echo of regret much like Tony felt thinking about his revenge missions against the weapons dealers.

  
Clint hadn't taken his eyes off his target once during his confessions, nor shown a flicker of emotion, still doing his gargoyle-thing like a pro, and it was starting to get more than a little freaky.

  
"Two truths and one lie, Tony" Clint said in a neutral voice. "Which is the lie?"

 

 

 

After that, Clint was allowed to do his rock impersonating act in peace.

  
Tony Stark kept quiet and kept his distance.

  
As for the lie? He wasn't all that sure he wanted to know, considering he might be sent out on a mission with Clint 'Hawkeye' Barton again.


End file.
